Little Trouble in Big China Part 2
Little Trouble in Big China Part 2 is an episode from Season 3 of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield and the others learn about the Treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung after they are captured by Bella Bellissima's Henchmen. Plot Garfield and the others come to an antique shop, the owner tells them that a European opera singer would pay good money for the statue and offers $10,000. However, Dingbang turns down the money, after learning that the statue is over 1,000 years old. The owner tried to offer the gang a higher offer, but fails and calls Bella Bellissima, who is watching Nermal getting tickle-tortured by Siam and Tyham. The owner tells them where the cat statue is. Meanwhile, back home, Jon tells Herman that Garfield and Odie have been missing for a day, and Nermal is nowhere to be found, but Jon gets a phone call and is told that the pets are in Shanghai, China. Back in China, Garfield berates Dingbang for turning down a lot of money for the statue. Dingbang tells Garfield and Odie that his name means "Protect the Country", and prefers to have any antiquity given to a museum where his people can enjoy, and not in the hands of an greedy foreign art collector. As they travel back to the restaurant, Bella's henchman and Siamese cats apprehend them. In Bella's skyscraper, Bella celebrates having acquired the cat statue, as Dingbang says that the statue belongs to China's heritage. Bella then tells that she made her money by dealing in stolen art objects and artifacts for years, and that the cat statue is the key to the treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung. Boldo explains that Fu-Tsang-Lung, a dragon, is the hidden treasure's guardian and the cat statue can lead to an underground cavern where Fu-Tsang-Lung keeps his most valuable treasure, which is a diamond, said to be the biggest of all time. Dingbang dismisses it as a legend and a bedtime story. Bella tells them that the treasure is real and wants the treasure to be rich enough to build a concert hall, just so she can sing to millions of people. And when she sings a very high note, Boldo tells the captives that the public wouldn't let her sing at the Metropolitan Opera, Garfield added that he'd never let her sing in a horror movie. Bella tells Boldo to put the captives in the storage room, as Siam and Tyham keep watch. Once thrown into the storage room, Garfield and the others see a tied up Nermal, as Garfield frees him. Dingbang asks Garfield if Nermal is one of his friends, making Garfield and Nermal stammer. Dingbang then tries to break through the Siamese cats, but he backs off when the Siamese cats threaten them with their claws. Garfield comes up with a plan to deal with Siam and Tyham. So he has Odie distract them by dancing. The male Siamese cat said he never cared for ballet, as the female added "Especially by dogs". Garfield and Nermal pull a carpet making Siam and Tyham (who were on the other end of the carpet) fly into a wood chest. As Boldo analyzes the cat statue, he tells Bella that there's no map inside the statue. Dingbang sneaks up and grabs the statue as he and the pets try to escape but the door is locked. And in a game of keep away, Dingbang tells the others to escape through the window. Odie follows, but Garfield hesitates since they're on the 50th floor. but rather than being captured by Bella, He grabs Nermal and jumps out the window. They fall, but on a apparatus, where Dingbang and Odie were waiting. They continue to escape their pursuers by going on a bicycle rickshaw with Dingbang driving as the pets ride. Bella goes after them, as she drives as the Siamese cats ride. During the chase, Odie points to the fruit, which Dingbang says they're called Durians. Garfield aims one Durian at Bella, but misses, so Garfield tells Odie and Nermal to help throw Durians at their target. Garfield, Odie and Nermal each throw a Durian whacking the faces of Bella, Siam and Tyham. Bella blinding her, makes her crash, as Dingbang and the pets escape. Bella then tells Siam and Tyham to go after them, but she sees a tourist with a handheld camera, Bella sings a high note, but makes the tourist wince as some glass is shattered. Back at the restaurant, Dingbang tells the pets that he'll return tomorrow and figure out what to do with the statue, and the pets. But when the moon shines on the statue, the eyes show a picture an image of a tiger's head, and some Chinese writing, which says "First half of the key to the treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung is hidden in the ancient gardens of Suzhou", which is 50 kilometers away. Unknown to them the Siamese cats listen in. In an airplane to Shanghai, Jon begins to wonder how he'll locate Garfield and the others, fortunately, on a TV, a news report says that two cats and a dog are involved in a wild chase in Shanghai. Thinking that Bella will be of help, Jon writes down on a notepad. In the Sujo Gardens, Siam and Tyham without being seen, watch over Garfield and the others. Garfield locates an area where two statues look exactly the cat statue, so Dingbang places the statue in an empty spot. Nothing happens, but when Odie playfully goes after a butterfly, he inadvertently pushes down on the statue's arm, causing a hidden compartment, containing the first half of a medallion, which is the key. The other half is guarded by an old master of the Temple of Mt. Qingshan. which is far. But Dingbang tells the pets that they'll go there by way of a faster transportation, a plane. Not knowing that the Siamese cats are grabbing on the wings of the plane to Mt. Qingshan. To Be Continued... Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Dingbang *Bella Bellissima *Siam and Tyham *Voldo Minor Characters *Herman Post *Jon *Chinese Antique Store Owner *Male Tourist *Flight Attendant Trivia *Siam and Tyham speak one line each in this part. It is also the only lines they speak throughout the entire four parter. *Garfield and the others visit the Gardens of Sujo. In real life, it is Suzhou. Songs *Odie the Dog performed by Gregg Berger. *Smart Cat performed by Frank Welker. Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes